1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an online purchasing system; and, more particularly, it relates to an online affordability based purchasing system that is operable to perform screening, filtering, and analysis for purchases and potential purchases among various lenders and sellers of good(s) and/or service(s).
2. Related Art
Conventional loan approval methods are time-consuming and often involve a considerable amount of wasted effort on the part of buyers, sellers and lenders alike. Typically, when a buyer desires to finance a purchase, the buyer initially spends a significant amount of time researching and analyzing various products, often with the assistance of a seller, before selecting a desired product. The buyer then typically spends additional time researching and analyzing various loans of one or more lenders, again often with the assistance of a seller, before selecting a desired loan. The buyer provides the lender or seller with extensive personal financial information, which the lender or seller uses to calculate whether or not the buyer is qualified to finance the selected product with the selected loan.
If the buyer is not qualified, as is often the case, the buyer must select a different product, a different loan, or both, requiring that the entire time-consuming process be repeated. In many cases, the buyer and the lender or seller undertake several iterations of the process before achieving loan approval.
In addition, once loan approval is finally achieved using conventional methods, the seller is not able to upsell without having to start over. In other words, if a seller desires to sell upgrades for a selected product or a more expensive product, the buyer and seller must again undertake the entire time-consuming loan approval process before knowing whether the buyer qualifies to finance the upgrades or the more expensive product.
Conventional loan approval methods are also rigid, requiring that the same steps be performed regardless of the type of product the buyer seeks to finance. Such methods do not permit the seller or lender to modify loan approval processing, or perform different processing altogether, depending on the type of product sought to be financed.
Obtaining loan approval using conventional methods is also very labor-intensive. This is particularly true in situations where the seller is assisting the buyer in the loan approval process without lender involvement. Ordinarily in such situations, sellers associate with one or more lenders, and obtain loan parameters from each lender. The seller uses these parameters in calculating, often manually using an adding machine or calculator, to determine whether or not the buyer qualifies for a particular loan. Lenders modify their parameters regularly, forcing the seller to keep track of all modifications. In some instances, a seller approves a buyer for a particular loan, only to find out later that the parameters used for approval are no longer valid. The seller must then recalculate whether or not the buyer is approved using modified parameters, and if not, select a different lender and/or loan, or have the buyer select a different product entirely, to ultimately achieve loan approval. The process is time-consuming and often frustrating for both the seller and the buyer.
Also, in such situations where a seller is assisting a buyer in the loan approval process without lender involvement, the buyer is often unknowingly placed in an adverse financial position relative to the seller. Specifically, a seller typically receives a percentage of the financial amount (i.e., points) for originating a loan with a lender. As mentioned above, a seller usually associates with multiple lenders, and will attempt to “sell” to the ‘buyer a loan that provides the seller with the greatest amount of points, regardless of whether the interest rate or other parameters of the loan are the best available to the buyer. Conventional loan approval methods do not provide financial incentive to the seller to identify and present loans most favorable to the buyer.
Conventional online loan platforms also suffer from similar problems. For example, such platforms typically provide a buyer with a credit application that, upon completion and submission by the buyer, is forwarded to a lender or lenders. The application is not processed in real time, but instead is placed in queue where it is eventually processed by a loan officer, often several hours to several days later. The buyer must wait for a response from each lender, and is not permitted to ascertain the effect that varying loan parameters may have on the amount the buyer is qualified to finance. If a buyer desires to modify the down payment amount or the loan term, the buyer must start all over again by completing and submitting another application. The delay inherent in such online platforms often causes buyers to simply walk away from the purchase.
Even those conventional online loan platforms that claim to offer “automated loan processing” still typically only provide a buyer with means for automated data entry. These platforms still typically require participation by a loan officer, and still take several hours to several days for loan approval.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.